Code: Heart 2
by CandyApple124
Summary: Episode Two: It's been a year since the tragic death of Heart, and Odd is still heartbroken. With the supercomputer dormant and no XANA attack in almost a year, the Lyoko warriors face a new challenge: College! But when a familiar face appears around campus, it causes a deep rift within the warriors circle of friends. And the question remains. Who is Alex Muller?
1. Welcome To KCC

_**Authors Note- If you have not read Code: Heart Episode 1, **__**PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER.**__** Otherwise you will be very confused later on XD So please, go read Episode 1 first. Note I do understand the first part is kind of confusing and I apologize.**_

_**A special thanks to ArcherGirl224 for writting the beginning of this chapter! (Originally ment to be the prologue, but ran a little short.) So please enjoy the second installment ofmy Code: Heart series.**_

* * *

"Are you almost done boxing everything up?" Odd asked impatiently.

"Yeah, calm your nerves Odd!" His roommate responded, placing the last of his items in a medium sized box.

"Sorry," The blonde apologized, "I'm just excited to finally be out of this dump!" He said gingerly.

"No kidding," Jeremie said entering the room with Aelita and Yumi close in tail.

"And the best part is: the college campus allows pets!" Odd exclaimed, "So you won't have to be cooped up all day and night," He said, lifting Kiwi high in the air.

Yumi strolled across the room, propping herself onto Ulrich's desk, looking out the boys' window, "So this is really it?" It seemed that everything they'd been through over the past year was only a dream… Well more of a nightmare actually. They saw a friend perish, and it caused William and Odd such bad heartaches.

But all things have a silver lining. Jeremie had finished they're Anti-XANA software, the supercomputer was dormant holding all their memories, and they all graduated from Kadic. Aelita made Valedictorian, and Ulrich had gotten a soccer scholarship for college.

"Yeah I guess it is," Jeremie said. They all remained silent for a moment.

"I finally finished." Ulrich said, placing a final strip of packing tape over the top of the box.

"Okay, well Yumi, Jeremie and I have our stuff in the van out front. Do you need any help carrying boxes?" Aelita asked.

"No we're good," Odd replied, "Wait how did you get the van…?"

"My dad let me borrow it." Jeremie said cheekily.

"Oh… well we better get going." Odd said.

And with that, the former Lyoko warriors proceeded to walk out the door, flipping the light switch. Leaving the past few years sitting in the dark of the empty dorm room.

* * *

It was the first day of Kadic Community College. They each stood side-by-side at the entrance of the administration hall. They all waited up for each other so they could graduate together. Yumi grabbed both Odd's and Ulrich's hands.

"Ready guys?" she asked finally.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Ulrich said.

Aelita ran to the front of them all. "Well lets get going! It's our first day of college!"

They five made their way into the admin building and the receptionist smiled sweetly at them.

"Checking in?"

"Registering and schedule pick up," Jeremie said.

The receptionist took all their last names and gave them a manila folder. As usual, Yumi is the only one without any classes in common with her friends.

"Welcome, freshman!" came a voice.

They all quickly turned around.

"William!" Aelita and Yumi dove into his arms.

"It's nice to see you guys again!" He walked up to Odd and extended his hand. "No hard feelings?"

Odd shook Williams hand, "Yeah, we're good."

William turned back around, "Welcome to KCC, my friends. This is the first day of the rest of your lives." He smiled, "If you'd kindly follow me, I would be more then happy to show you around the school and to your dorms."

Ulrich and Odd ended up rooming together again, along with Yumi and Aelita together for the first time. Jeremie, once again, has his own room.

They were all excited to begin their first day as college students the next morning, they could hardly sleep that night.

The next morning the group all met at the coffee shop next to the admin building. Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich saved the girls a seat.

"As an AI and a Multi-system user agent, it's personality has evolved and changed over the course of the years. But there has been a few constants, which are most likely a result of its original programming. For this reason X.A.N.A.'s personality has been separated into five sections, since its personality has evolved over the years. X.A.N.A. is shown to calculate the risks and benefits of any and all situations, before acting," Jeremie explained. "So in a way, X.A.N.A. is human too."

Odds eye's flickered. "What? It's not like anyone will miss him when we go back and shut down the computer. I mean, who gets to say they got away with murder, without actually killing anyone?"

The group laughed, then Yumi got up. "It's almost time for class, so we should get going."

"Ulrich and I still have an twenty minutes before our first class," Odd smiled. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

Yumi waved goodbye and Aelita led Jeremie away, hand-in-hand. Odd finished off his coffee and the waitress refilled it.

"So how are you holding up?" Ulrich asked.

Odd face dropped slightly. "I still have nightmares of that day. And having it be the day before my birthday when that all happened." His face started to burn. "I miss her man. A lot."

"We all do."

Odd stood up and grabbed his bag, "We should get going. Don't want to be late!"

Ulrich laughed. "Since when?"

They made their way across campus to make it to their Psych 101 class, taking seats next to each other. The professor walked in and set her books on her desk.

"Welcome to hell, class." She grinned. "I am Professor Shepherd, otherwise known as, the Wicked Witch of KCC."

Without warning, the doors shot open and someone ran through.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said taking her seat.. "I'm so sorry."

"You're late miss Muller."

"I know. But it wasn't entirely my fault."

"I expect better from you. I don't like to be disappointed."

"It won't happen again, ma'am. I swear."

"Good." Professor Shepherd began to write on the board. "Now, on to todays lesson."

Ulrich jotted down notes as Odd doodled, like usual. He had drew Hearts name about twelve times already. When the bell rang everyone packed up their things and headed for the door.

"Did you hear a single word of that lecture?" Ulrich asked.

"Nope!" Odd laughed.

Odd's shoulder hit against someone else and a dark haired girl whirled around. Her eyes flickered with anger, "Watch where you're going!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and hit Ulrich in the stomach. "Dude!" He points at the girl walking away. "It's Heart!"

Ulrich looked in that direction. "You're crazy, bro. We watched her fall into the digital sea."

Odd quickly broke into a sprint. He reached out and grabbed the girls arm. She looked at him in total disgust.

"Heart! It's me! Odd!"

"Let go of me, freak!" She ripped her arm away.

"But Heart.."

"My name is Alex."

She then turned away and Ulrich tugged on his sleeve. "Come on. We have study hall in the library."

* * *

"I swear on my life it was her," Odd said. "It has to be!"

The librarian hushed him.

"Despite the fact that this girl is alive, her hair is black, and she thinks you're a freak," Ulrich reminded.

"It was her."

"How can you be so sure?" Aelita asked.

"This Alex girl just happens to look exactly like Heart," Ulrich continued.

"I hate to break it to you, Odd," Jeremie began, "But Ulrich has a point. I don't think it's her."

"Think it's who?" Yumi asked, sitting next to Ulrich.

"I thought you didn't have any classes with us?" Aelita asked, smiling.

Yumi giggled, "Technically this isn't a class." She tapped her binder. "Slight schedule change."

"You guys too?" William said walking over. He took note of their expressions. "What's going on?"

The librarian hushed them.

"Odd thinks Heart is back," Ulrich explained. "We think he's crazy."

"You guys wouldn't happen to be referring to a one, Alex Muller, would you?"

Yumi almost chocked on her water. "Alex Muller? Of THE Mullers?"

"You know her?" Odd asked hopeful.

"No. Don't you read the Kadic Newspaper?"

"That's like asking if Odd changes his socks," Jeremie joked.

The librarian hushed them again.

"Who are the Mullers?" Aelita asked.

Yumi placed the school paper. "There's a guy on campus named Jake Muller. He was a mercenary until he was discharged after his father was killed. It was said his father worked for an underground cooperation that planned to overthrow the government."

"Alex is actually a pretty cool chick," William said. "I met her once or twice. Really smart."

"Does she look like Heart?" Aelita asked.

"Take a look for yourself." William pointed towards the fiction section of the library. A dark haired girl sat in the middle of the isle, reading.

"Oh my god," Jeremie exhaled. "She DOES look like Heart."

The librarian was standing next to them at this point. "If I have to tell you five to be quiet again, you will not be allowed back in my library."

Jeremie gulped. "Yes ma'am."

Ulrich looked around. "Where's Odd?"

They all looked towards Alex. Odd was "looking" for a book in the same section she was sitting in.

"So hows it going?" Odd asked, scanning the shelf.

Alex completely ignored him.

"Whachya reading?"

She slammed her book shut and left, slamming the library door behind her. William slid next to him.

"That is what you call a 'Shut Down'!"

"Shut up, William."

Aelita and Yumi found Odd walking Kiwi around campus after their last class. He flopped onto the grass and they sat next to him.

"We understand how you feel, Odd," Aelita assured.

"Do you?" He sat up. "The only girl who could fully accepted me for who I am, and a damned computer took her away from me!" His face grew hot. "I know that Alex IS Heart, I can feel it. And I'll prove it to you guys." He picked up Kiwi. "I know it's her. It has to be."

"Do you think he's crazy?" Yumi asked Aelita.

"Completely. You remember that one day Jeremie thought that one girl at Kadic Academy was me?"

"Everyone has a twin out there. I think Alex is Hearts."

* * *

_**Authors Note- For anyone who is a Biohazard (Resident Evil) fan, yes, Jake Muller and his back story is a reference to Biohazard 6. Jake was always my favorite character other then Leon, but this is NOT a crossover. Just a reference. I do not own Jake or any other character other then Alex and Heart. They are my own creations.**_


	2. Care For A Spot Of Tea?

Alex tossed an turned all night. She dreamt of a bright blue light, and falling. A voice whispered in her head, awaken. She jerked awake in a cold sweat, her heart feeling as if it were about to pound out of her chest. Her door opened.

"Jake?" Her voice was shaking.

He sat next to her on her bed. "Yeah, it's me. Nightmares again?"

Alex nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. "What does this mean? Why do I keep having this dream?"

"I wish I knew, baby sis." He looked down at her. "Remember what dad always use to say?"

"Every day humans come closer to self-destruction?"

Jake laughed, "Yes, but no. Don't let your dreams rule your waking life." He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep, sis."

She hugged him tighter. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Alex."

The next morning, Alex made her way to the campus coffee shop. Her first class got canceled due to the professor catching the stomach flu. It seems like a virus was shutting everyone's immune system down lately. She tried not to think about it. Alex honestly had no interest in drinking the coffee there. Even with the creamers and carmels or whatever, the bitterness of it still shine through, and overpowered her taste buds. The sour taste was too sudden for her, too rash.

But she didn't mind the smell. The aroma calmed her nerves somehow. So, it made sense that Alex spent most of her free time either with Jake, or studying in the coffeehouse. And if it didn't make sense, of why she would study there instead of a library, then oh well. It feels more secluded to her...more safe. And safety is what she needed with these horrific images and voices, haunting her dreams. She could feel her stress leave her system almost immediately after she sat down, and for once in the past few days Alex Muller felt a sense of serenity.

That is until a cup of coffee was set down, onto her lecture notes that were sitting on the table. She glanced up to the person who set the cup on her work, only to be met with the face of Odd Della Robbia. It was almost like this boy had a death wish...

"Hey Alex," the blonde started casually. The way he said her name, had this underlying tone that made if seem like they had been friends for a while. He was not her friend, "Can I join you for a cup of coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee," she replied, her eyes darting back to her work. Could her just leave her alone?

"Well good because neither do I." He lied, taking it upon himself to have a seat next to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, and pointed to the cup in his hands, "Then what exactly is that?"

"Hot chocolate. It tastes way better then the vending machine hot chocolate at my old school, that stuff tasted like sweaty gym socks," grinned at her.

Alex rolled her eyes an whisked away the subject, "That's nice. Could you please let me be? I have some work to do for Professor Ranweiler's class."

"Oh c'mon Al, it's only 15 minutes into first hour! I'll be out of your hair soon, I promise, but you at least have to drink some of the Chai Tea I bought for you," He protested.

_Huh, so it wasn't coffee.._ "My name is Alex," she stated, referring to the nickname he just dropped. "Al is a guys name."

"Well so is Alex."

She shot him an offended look.

"That's not what I ment. I mean Alex is a lovely name. Forgive me?"

She sighed. "You have 10 minutes. Then you're going to leave me alone okay?"

"I'll take it," Odd replied, as he scooted the cup he sat down earlier closer to her. "But you still have to drink some."

She sighed as she slowly went to grasp the cup. Bringing it to her lips, took a long sip. The tea had sat for a little bit, but it was still warm enough to slightly scorch her throat. This is going to be a long year her, but she couldn't help but admire the kindness Odd showed her. She placed the cup down.

"How did you know I like Chai Tea?" she asked curiously.

He gave her a sultry smile. "Lucky guess. You seem like the kind of girl who enjoys tea while she reads."

She laughed, then cleared her throat to cover her smile. "Actually I do." She tapped the time on her phone. "Time to go."

He stood and bowed. "'Twas a pleasure, ma'lady."

"Don't call me that."

She watched as Odd left the shop and a smile creeped across her face. It wasn't everyday she was noticed by someone. Alex thoughts were soon interrupted by a girl sitting across from her.

"Good morning, Alex," she said.

"Morning Sissi. How are you?"

"For once I don't want to talk about me." She placed her elbows on the table. "I want to know why you were talking to that freak Odd?"

"He just sought it necessary to just sit down and talk to me. Even bought me a drink."

Sissi pointed to the tea. "You mean this?" She tipped it over and it slipped over the edge of the table. "Oopse."

Alex jumped up. "What hell, Sissi!" A defined wetness dripped down her white shirt, staining it.

"If you're going to be my friend, stay away from him and his little band of freaks. Although Ulrich is the only cool one. But he's mine."

Alex grinned. "Isn't he the one I've been hearing about? The one who wants nothing to do with you?"

Sissi's face turned red. "No! He loves me!"

"Right. Keep telling yourself that."

Alex gathered her things and walked out. She jumped to the sight of Odd stepping in front of her. He looked concerned when he saw her shirt.

"What happened?" he asked. "And why aren't you wearing a jacket? It's the middle of October."

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just go away."

Odd took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders, then took her things. Alex held the jacket closed.

"Let me walk you to the library," he suggested. He motioned towards the building. "Come on."

For the most part, they walked in silence. Alex looked up at Odd, feeling a sense of security in his presence. She immediately dismissed the thought.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "I've been ignoring you and giving you the cold shoulder for weeks. Yet you keep trying to be my friend. Why?"

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You remind me of someone. A close friend of mine. And you seem lonely and closed off."

"As much as I want to say you're wrong, you're not." She looked down at her feet. "I've never had a lot friends. Now that I think about it, my brother is my only friend."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Jake."

"Oh! Right, right. I heard about him."

Without warning, someone yanked Alex to the side. She was face to face with her brother. He was red with rage.

"What are you doing?" he questioned. "More importantly what are you doing with him?"

"It's okay, Jake," Alex started.

"No, its not!" he said quickly. Jake snatched the things out of Odds hands and pushed him back. "Stay away from my sister, freak."

He dragged his sister away by her arm. When they made it to the street, Alex ripped her arm away.

"What the hell is your problem, Jake?"

"Him and his little friends are always up to no good."

"He was trying to be nice."

"He's only nice to you because you look like his dead girlfriend!"

Alex stepped back and Jake tossed a year old news paper at her. She stared at the front page in horror.

**17 Year Old Girl Found Dead by Friends**

_August 21st, 2012_

_Police received a call that seventeen year old Heart, senior at Kadic Academy, was found dead by her seventeen year old boyfriend Odd Della Robbia. The body was never recovered, and the case went cold._

She stared at the page and its picture of the girl. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster.

"I do look like her."

Jake took the newspaper from her and hugs her. "I'm just looking out for you baby sis. You're all I have left"

She hugged him back. "I know Jakey." She took her things from his hands. "I'll catch you later. See you at home"

* * *

After her last class, it was dark. Most girls would normally get freaked out walking at night, but Alex fairly enjoyed it. She wrapped Odd's jacket tightly around her. She could hear footsteps quickly approaching behind her, so she sped up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone was following her. When she felt a hand touch her arm, Jakes self defense training kicked in. She grabbed the persons arm, slams them into the ground, and placed her knee in the crease of their neck, while holding their arm ready to break.

"Ouch! A little less rough please!"

Alex recognized the voice instantly as Odds and she let him up.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

He rubbed his neck. "You shouldn't be walking alone. It could be dangerous."

"I think I just proved I'm capable to take care of myself." She took off the jacket and shoved it at him. "Heres you're jacket back." Then she landed a clean slap across his cheek. "And that's for using me!"

"Using you? What are you.."

"That 'Friend' I remind you of?" She interrupted, "I know that I look her. I'm not your dead girlfriend, Odd!"

She turned and walked away. Odd ran after her and blocked her path.

"I just want to get to know you," he said.

"Why? Why me?"

He hesitated.

"My point exactly. " She pushed past him and then stopped. "If you know what's good for you, it's best you stay away from me and my brother."

"Is that a threat?"

She looked at him. "That's a promise."

Without another word she walked off campus. Her mind swirled with questions.

_What does he want with me? Why do I look this girl? None of this makes any sense!_

She sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Do about what?" Jake asked as she walked up the steps of the complex. "What are you rambling about?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Jake grabbed her arm as she went for the door and handed her a small box. When Alex looked inside, she was shocked.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Just in case." He kissed her forehead. "I won't always be here to protect you, so you need it."

"Thank you."

They walked in and Alex locked the door behind them.

"Jake, I need to tell you something." She hesitated. "Odd followed me after class. And I kinda attacked him, using your training."

"You did what?" His face turned red with rage. "Why was he following you? How far did he get?"

"Jake does it matter? At least I got rid of him!"

"Why was he following you?!"

"I don't know! Why are you yelling at me!?"

"Because I have to protect you!"

"No you don't!"

Jake quickly turned to Alex and stepped towards her and she stepped back in fear. He could see her begin to shake.

"You're not father, Jake! So stop trying to act like him!"

Without even thinking, he back handed her across the face, clipping her with his ring. She fell to the ground clutching her face.

Jake recoiled. "Alex.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He tried to help her up, but she swatted his hand away and ran for her room. Jake chased after her but she slammed the door in his face.

He wiggled the door handle, but she had locked it. "Alex, I'm sorry. Come on, open the door."

He pressed his ear against the door, then slid down and sat with his back to it. Alex sat in the corner of the room holding a picture of their mother. She just sat there for the rest of the night, and cried.


	3. The Hermitage

_**Sorry for the delay guys! Holidays and work were a killer this year! But I'm back with the next chapter!**_

_**A thanks to ArcherGirl22 for her help with some ideas! I hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**Favorite and reviews are welcome :)**_

* * *

Today was the anniversary of the day the team brought Heart into the real world. Odd claimed it as her birthday. He never forgot about that, the happiest day of his life.

"Have you seen Jeremie or Aelita lately?" Ulrich asked, snapping Odd out of his daze. He snapped in his face. "Earth to Odd! Come in!"

"What? Oh, no I haven't seen them."

"Whats the matter with you? You've been dazing off all day." Ulrich thought for a moment. "Oh.. It's today, isn't it?"

"Exactly two years now. She'd be nineteen." Odd face lightened. "Do you think today is Alexs birthday?"

"Odd, no. You've caused enough trouble with her already. Her brother is monitoring her like the CIA."

Odd had already tuned him out. "I'll catch ya later, I need to go do something."

* * *

Alex minded her own business as she typed away on her laptop. Her creative writing professor was like a drill sargent. So many parameters for one assignment, her head felt like it was about to burst. A hand closed her computer.

"Do you wish to lose a hand, mister Della Robbia?" she asked annoyed.

He just smiled at her and handed her a brightly wrapped package. "Happy birthday, Alex."

She raised an eyebrow. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"A little birdy told me." Odd pushed the package closer to her. "Go on. Open it."

Alex carefully tore the paper away, and a bight and shining new book stared back at her. A smile crept across her face.

"The complete works of Lewis Carol? He's my favorite writer. How?"

Odd shrugged, "Lucky guess."

William and Ulrich walked in right as Alex jumped up and through her arms around him. Ulrich shook his head.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight. For your birthday," they heard Odd say.

"I need to stop this," Ulrich said.

William stopped him. "Hold on, I want to see the rejection."

Alex looked at him. "I'll make you a deal. Meet me at the campus gym after your last class. We'll talk then." She gathered her things and tucked the book into her bag and winked as she walked away. Odds face grew hot as he turned to watch her leave. He noticed his friends standing at the bar. Ulrich shaking his head.

"What?" Odd said.

"I don't know why you insist on torturing yourself," William explain. "You don't have a chance with her."

"Just like you didn't have a chance with Heart after you lied to her?"

William smirked. "So thats what this is about. You still think she's Heart. News fash, Odd. Heart is dead."

"And Alex isn't! She's different, and I happen to like her."

"Trust me, she has no interest in you."

Odd glared at him. "And what do you mean by that?"

He leaned in to Odds ear, "Why not just ask her."

Odd stormed out of the cafe and knocked into Sissi.

"Well," she breathed. "If it isn't the freak."

"Really?" Odd looked around. "I don't see your reflection anywhere."

"Oh ha ha, you're so funny. Look freak, stay away from Alex. She's my best and only true friend and I don't need you to take her away."

"So did Herb and Nicholas finally realize they were losing brain cells by hanging out with you?"

"They didn't have any to begin with!"

"And neither did you, so it worked out perfectly!"

"Just stay away from Alex!"

"My my. Someone grew a backbone since they graduated. Look, I gotta run, but we should do this again sometime. It really was a pleasure talking to you again." And he brushed passed her smiling.

After the last class of the day, Ulrich and Odd made their was to the campus gym. Odd peered in to the window. Alex was at the punching bag.

"You're in trouble now, Odd," U;rich joked.

Dripping with sweat as they walked in, she notice them and smiled, taking off her gloves.

"Ready to go a few rounds?" she asked with that devlish smile Odd loves so much.

"What?" Odd let out, wide eyed.

She started to walk toward him. "I'll make you a deal. We spar together."

"I'm not going o fight you."

"You will once you hear my terms." She grinned. "If I win, you finally leave me alone. But if you win, which you probably won't, I'll go on a date with you."

Odd hesitated. "I don't want to fight you. I'll hurt you."

Alex laughed. "Trust me, you wont." She slapped him with her glove. "That, is a challenge, mister Della Robbia"

Odd dropped his bag and removed his jacket. He followed Alex into the sparing arena. She put her gloves back on and took her stance. Yumi and William showed up shortly after and joined Ulrich in the bleachers, and the spar began.

"What's going on the them?" Yumi asked as Alex threw him across the arena.

Ulrich sighed, "Coincidently, today is Alex's birthday. Odd just happen to figure Lewis Carroll is her favorite writer too. Got her a book."

"But wasn't he.." William started.

Odd managed to avoid another blow to the head, then swiped her legs causing her to fall on her back. She spring back up and charged.

"Hearts favorite writer," Yumi finished. "But a lot of people love his work."

There was a loud grunt, and Odd clenched his nose. Alex had got a clean kick. She smiled as she dropped him to the floor.

"Anyway," Ulrich continued. "Alex agreed to go on a date with Odd IF he beats her in a spar."

William chuckled. "Well that won't happen. Remember, Alex's brother is a mercenary. She's also trained in MMA and kick boxing."

After a loud thud, they all looked up. Alex and Odd were drenched in sweat and panted. Alex looked distressed as Odd removed his knee from her abdomen.

"But how?" she panted. "I made that move myself. How did you counter it? There was supposed to be no counter."

He helped her up. "I fought someone with a similar style." He stole a look at William. He was in total shock. "I belive you owe me a date, miss Muller." He helped her up and smiled, ever so sweetly.

"I believe I do." She smiled back. "A deal is a deal, and I will honor that."

Odd clapped his hands together. "Great! I'll text you the details."

She raised an eyebrow. "I never gave you my number."

"We should probably fix that." Odd winked and Alex blushed.

Ulrich and William looked on in disbelieve and Yumi giggled. Her phone rang and left to answer when Odd walked up.

He hit Williams shoulder with his hand. "Looks like I have just won a date with Alex."

Yumi walked back up to them. "That was Aelita. Her and Jeremie want us to meet them back at the old Hermitage. Said something about a surprise."

"Surprise?" Alex asked "What surprise?"

"An old place we use to go to all the time back in high school," William said.

She looked at Odd, "Can I come?"

He looked at Yumi and Ulrich. "I don't see why not."

* * *

When they arrived at the Hermitage, Odd led Alex up the steps. William opened the door and led the other inside. They all looked around in ah. Jeremie and Aelita descended the staircase and were shocked to see Alex next to the others.

"Welcome back to the Hermitage," Aelita smiled. "And we welcome you too, Alex "

"This place looks amazing," Yumi said. "Did you guys do all this?"

"We did," Jeremie smiled. "It took a substantial amount of money, but it was worth it. So none of us have to live in those awful dorm rooms."

"How many rooms are here?" Ulrich asked.

"Six," Aelita replied. "We added on two extra rooms so we could all stay here."

"I'll stick to the dorms," William said walking around.

Odd's face lightened. "What about Alex? She could stay here."

"Oh no I couldn't," she said quickly. "I have a place with my brother. I couldn't leave him." She looked outside. "It's getting late. I should probably be getting back before he wonders where I am."

"I'll take you home," Odd offered. "I'll go grab your coat."

Aelita took Alexs hands and walked her to the door. "It was a pleasure having you here. If you ever need a place to stay, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, your offer is more then generous."

Odd opened the door and a figure stood in the doorway. Alex gasped.

"Jake," she breathed. "How did you get here?"

He looked furious. "Where have you been?" His eyes flashed dark blue and he grabbed Alex's arm.

She struggled to get away. "Let go of me, Jake! You're hurting me!"

His grip didn't loosen as she struggled. "You're coming with me girl!" His voice sounded strange. Almost in a whisper but it sounded as if two people were talking from one mouth. Shivers were sent down her spine.

Aelita quickly pulled Alex back and stepped in front of her. She took notice of his eyes, then slapped him. He look at her, then at Alex.

"Alex?" He then looked at Aelita, "Who are you?"

Jeremie turned to Alex, "I think it's its best you go."

Alex nodded and took Jake by the arm, leading him away.

Aelita turned to the others. "I think our friend XANA is up to his old tricks."

Jeremie sighed. "We should head to the factory."

* * *

"I don't see why we need to go to the core," Odd said as he finally materialized. "You know how I feel about the core."

"We don't want to have to go either," Aelita mentioned. "But we need to check if what I saw was true. If XANA is active again, there's no telling what he could do by possessing someone like Jake."

"Come on," Yumi rushed. "We don't have much time until the countdown starts."

After the door opened to sector five they made their way through to the button. Odd climbed up and hit it to stop the countdown and a new pathway opened up.

"Gee how I missed that," he grinned as he hopped down. "How I've missed the feeling of Lyoko."

"I kinda miss the monsters," William joked. "With nothing to fight this place is really boring."

"I agree with William," Ulrich laughed.

"Come on guys," Aelita said. "We have a job to finish."

Aelita led them through the sector until they hit the core. She went straight for the main computer as the others just walked around. Odd stared at the closed sphere where Heart was first found. Where she almost died because of William. He remembered the first day he laid eyes on Heart. He was a young little chap. Only sixteen years of age.

He never thought only two years later he would be living life without her. A thin line in the form of a circle sat where Heart had died. The day she died was burned into his brain. The fear and the pain in her eyes as she fell. Tears swelled in his eyes as he remembered. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Yumi hugged him from behind.

"I miss her too, Odd," she said softly.

"Shouldn't I feel bad?" he asked. "I see so much of Heart in Alex, but yet she's so different. I loved Heart with everything that I was. Is it okay to let myself love another woman? Am I capable of loving someone else?"

"I use to think the same thing when I met William. Do what you feel is right in your heart, Odd."

"But Heart is in my heart. And so is Alex.. Or she's getting there." He chuckled behind his tears. "She's quite a fighter. A real catch too."

Aelita stamped her foot. "I don't understand. I know what I saw, but there's no sign of any activity."

A loud rumble erupted through the core and the ground began to shake.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich yelled. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know! My readings are off the scale! I think we awoke XANA!"

The core sphere began to glow and they all had to cover their eyes. It sounded like a spaceship door was opening.

"Get us out of here, Jer!" Yumi yelled.

"I can't! Whatever is going on is blocking the materialization program! And I'm completely blind!"

The noise started to fade and the rumbling stopped. The light began to dim and they uncovered their eyes. The sphere had started to smoke, but remained closed.

"I thought..." Odd started. "Nevermind."

"We know," Ulrich said. "Jeremie?"

"Working on it."

A soft sound came from the sphere. Like a quite song. And the sphere began to open. Odd and the others watched as it opened. Their mouths opened and dropped to the floor.

"What's going on guys?" Jeremie asked.

"There sphere opened again," Odd said softy. "Heart is alive."


End file.
